Haven's Keep
by rhapsodybree
Summary: My take on what happened in "Lady Knight" when Daine arrived at Haven after a long time away from Numair, seeing as neither of them made it to supper!  Daine/Numair.


Disclaimer: I own nothing and only borrowed these characters for a little while.

* * *

Numair Salmalín sat on the bed pulling his boots free as Veralidaine Sarrasri shifted into human form nearby. Considering that her actions took the entirety of him removing said articles, she was done before him.

He stopped moving as he watched his lover make the short distance to him. His eyes were dark with desire as he appreciated her naked form. "I think you're a little overdressed," said Daine in a soft voice. Stepping into the V of his legs, she was determined as her fingers reached for his robe.

He allowed her to take over.

He was itching to touch her, but instead leaned back, propping himself up on his hands as his robe fell. She tugged at the band holding his hair back next and ran her fingers through his free flowing hair. She still hadn't kissed him and his intense eyes glittered as he watched her every move over his body. A short while later he stood briefly, dispensing of his pants and loin cloth himself.

Both stood naked before the other.

Unable to control himself any longer, Numair cupped his lover's neck, pulling her in close to him. Their mouths clashed together and they both felt the spark between them. Eight years on and it still felt like their first kiss.

He tugged her into his arms, his hands running over her body as fast as they could, the heat spreading. She was just as eager, her arms wrapping around his neck as she pulled herself closer to him, skin on skin, deepening the kiss.

It had been far too long.

The tall mage fell backward onto the soft bed, cushioning Daine's fall as he continued his ministrations. Tumbling her, he looked down to find eyes as dark as his. Covering her lips, he thrust into her. His senses heightened and his nerves were on fire as Daine threw her head back. She held his gaze.

There were no words needed.

Basking in the afterglow, he looked at the woman now resting on his chest in the dull light. "I missed you dearest."

The Wildmage inched herself up enough to brush her lips over his. "I missed you too love."

Their gaze held, suspended in time, before she eased back.

It was Numair who spoke next. "I really wish you weren't out there risking your life," he said softly, brushing away one of the many stray curls falling across her face.

The reaction was instant.

"Why?" Daine retorted, flying up as she sat upright in the bed. Her gaze was heated as she looked down at the still man. "You do."

"Well that's me," the powerful mage tried to reason, sensing his lover's temperature rising. "I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you," he justified resting a hand on Daine's bare lower back as he held his breath.

"You make it very difficult to argue with you," muttered Daine, huffing as she brushed errant curls away.

Numair bit back a smile. "I like to think so."

"Doesn't mean I'm going to listen to you, you know?" the young woman added mildly, not objecting as he tugged her down to lie beside him once again.

"Hmm," agreed the mage, "that I know so." He braced an arm over her form as he rose above her. "Know what else I know?" he said softly as he looked down at the love of his life.

Daine looked up at him coyly, her eyes flashing as she wrapped her arms around his neck with an innocent air. "Care to share?"

The next time either spoke, Daine was curled up into Numair's side, firm in her lover's embrace – the same lover who had yet to let go of her. "They're probably missing us at supper," said the Wildmage, shifting her leg over his but making no move to leave the bed.

"Frankly, I can't bring myself to care," replied Numair as he threaded his fingers through Daine's smoky curls.

After a period of silence, both silently appreciating the company of the other, Numair spoke.

"Do you have any idea how long it has been since we were at home?" he mused.

"The war won't go on forever," replied Daine softly tracing aimless patterns on his bare chest.

"Mm," confirmed Numair, distracted as his hand slid to her buttock cheek. "Put out the candle will you."

"Sure you don't want to do it?" she asked in a teasing tone as she eased up from the bed, cupped the flame and blew it out.

"I think Keladry has enough to worry about without me burning down the place my dear," he said sombrely as the room fell into darkness. "Now come back here," he ordered.

Daine laughingly obliged.

_

* * *

_

Finito.


End file.
